En manos de la tentación
by orisweetcullen
Summary: Me encontraba en el borde de la desesperación... cuando unas manos expertas salieron a mi encuentro.


**Nota de autor**: Primero quisiera darle las gracias a mi hermosa beta may por mejorar este os, a dany y a mi vam que siempre me animan y me apoyan en todo , a las chicas de twilight zone: kiki, gene, eli, maru, ary, cris, nei muchas gracias por animarme a continuar con esta locura

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía

En manos de la Tentación.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana anunciando un día más, me sentía tan agotada física y mentalmente que solo quería descansar en mi cama y no salir jamás…

Abrumada, así me encontraba… Alice mi mejor amiga no me dejaba en paz organizando los preparativos de mi boda.

Boda…

Una palabra que significaba tanto, pero que al mismo tiempo no tenía significado para mí en estos momentos. Me casaría con mi mejor amigo no porque quisiera si no por obligación , mi padre Charlie estaba padeciendo una enfermedad mortal, cáncer de pulmón en estado microcítico … algo que ya pasaba de los tratamientos habituales como lo eran las quimioterapias, no, esto requería de sesiones de láser y demás _joder eso le pasa por fumar tanto, y pues claro, como soy hija única quiere verme en manos de un buen hombre así como lo era Jacob Black_, y aunque quisiera no podía negarme, pero simplemente no lo amaba; nuestra relación se basaba más en las apariencias que en lo sentimental, ya que aunque el sí sentía cosas por mí pero yo le había dejado claro que solo lo amaba como un hermano.

- ¡Bella ábreme la puerta!

Oh por el amor de Dios ¿no podía empezar mi tortura un poco más tarde?

-Bella ábreme ¡Yo sé que estas despierta!

- ¡Alice como no dejes de chillar me encargaré personalmente de enviarte al espacio de un solo golpe! - le grite mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- Al Parecer alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo –lo dice con un puchero al nada más entrar a mi habitación…o como amo a mi amiga, pero ¿cómo puede estar arreglada a esta hora y oliendo tan bien? ¿Como podía estar tan hermosa a esta hora? No lo entiendo.

- Bella hoy vengo a relajarte – me dijo abrazándome y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

- Pues te voy avisando que no has empezado bien enana… Como piensas hacerlo Alice? No es que lo necesite...- tono sarcástico a la vista.

- Hey! Tranquila hoy no haremos más nada para tu boda, hoy tu y yo nos escaparemos a uno de los más prestigiados spa de Chicago nena!

- ¿Spa? –Un yo interior que desconocía dio saltitos como niño con juguete nuevo.

-Si bella es para que sueltes todo el estrés que cargas encima.

-Alice, crees que un simple Spa podrá sacarme del estrés en el que me encuentro? Yo solo necesito… dios esto es tan difícil-

-Anímate bella, vamos di que si- a veces mi mejor amiga podía ser muy persistente cuando se lo proponía, solté un fuerte suspiro.

-Está bien, deja que me arregle un poco la verdad necesito un descanso mi mente no da para más.

Es triste tener que sacrificar mis sueños para cumplir la voluntad de mi padre, Joder ni siquiera me gusta Jake, no despierta nada en mí.

- Lo se bella pero puedes ver el lado positivo de esto, más adelante podrás divorciarte de él y ser feliz con un hombre al que de verdad ames, además amiga tu eres abogada eso no sería una dificultad para ti...

Alice entro en mi armario como siempre quejándose de mis atuendos, ella era algo así como mi estilista personal; compraba mi ropa me dejaba listo los diseños con sus respectivos zapatos joyas y carteras y por más que le dijera que no me comprara tanta ropa siempre me compraba demás.

- Bella! Ya te toca cambio de vestuario mañana nos vamos de compras!- dijo en un tono eufórico, como siempre ella amaba las compras.

-Alice sabes que no soporto estar contigo y rose en un centro comercial! Es una dura tortura para mis pies- comenzó a reír mientras sacaba del closet una delicada blusa en seda color azul y un pantalón blanco con zapatos de color azul, del mismo tono que la blusa.

- Alice no vamos solo al Spa? Porque tanta elegancia?-bufe

-Isabella Marie Swan la elegancia es lo más importante para una chica, además es uno de los mejores Spa de todo chicago.

-Sisi bla bla...

-Anda date una ducha, vístete y maquíllate por favor tenemos poco tiempo.

Cuando estuve lista Alice dio saltitos de felicidad como siempre cuando usaba lo que me compraba.

-Eso de verdad te luce mucho bella, ese pantalón realza tu culo respigón

-Lo que tú digas vamos Alice estoy lista- dije tomando mi bolso y saliendo al vestíbulo, vivía en uno de los más prestigiados edificios de chicago The Loop mi padre era uno de los hombres más importantes de la cuidad ya que era el dueño y fundador de ExoCars inc; empresa que consiste en la fabricación automóviles lujosos hechos con las especificaciones más exóticas y exageradas del cliente y con blindaje especial, era muy conocido y querido por sus clientes así que la noticia de su enfermedad fue algo impactante para sus socios y sus trabajadores aunque no es de algo que tengan que preocuparse ya que mi madre Renne era ahora la nueva dueña de la empresa yo amaba a mi padre, pero lo odiaba por intervenir en mi vida, no todo eran lujos que era como el me mantenía, a pesar de que trabajaba en un bufete de abogados y podía valerme por mi sola.

- Hey Alice, y tu carro?- Pregunte al llegar al garaje y no encontrarme con su descapotable rojo.

- Esta en el taller ya necesitaba mantenimiento tu sabes, cambio de aceite y esas cosas, que no se me dan para nada bien- dijo con un deje de nostalgia.

- ¿ y cómo llegaste hasta acá?- pregunte extrañada.

- Taxi….-

- Alice! Te hubiese ido a recoger – dije haciendo pucheros.

- Tranquila sé que estarías durmiendo, bien vámonos tenemos una cita y no quiero llegar tarde-

/::/

Recorrimos las calles de chicago en un total y profundo silencio, aun no podía creer que me encontrara en esta situación, comprometida y con un hombre que no amo, joder porque la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? Apenas tenía 23 años no era la típica chica que le gustaba salir de compras ir a discotecas, beber y follar en los baños públicos con hombres desconocidos, pero tampoco era una vieja, quería mi propia libertad estar con quien yo quisiera casarme con un hombre que amara y al que desee, no con mi mejor amigo y todo para complacer a mi padre, no era muy unida a él ya que siempre se mantenía trabajando y nunca tenía tiempo para llevarme a pasear a un parque o compartir un rato conmigo pero era su última voluntad y tenía que aceptarlo ya después podría divorciarme vivir mi vida y seguir siendo la mejor amiga de Jacob.

Llegamos al_ Sensuality Comfort_ el nuevo spa que se encontraba a las afueras en la cuidad y al que Alice deseaba tanto conocer, se veía lujoso a simple vista aunque se podía apreciar que era un lugar acogedor y cálido, con un garaje amplio donde aparcaban varios carros, al entrar al spa nos recibieron 2 chicas rubias y esbeltas, hermosas y nos entregaron una copa de champagne a cada una.

-Bienvenidas señoritas pasen al lobby y regístrense para que las puedan atender, síganme por favor.

Recorrimos un largo pasillo para llegar al lobby, como me lo supuse el lugar era acogedor, luces tenues alumbraban vagamente los innumerables cuadros abstractos de aquel sombrío corredor que para ser un lugar tan lujoso era bastante aterrador pero a la vez excitante, tenía un toque exótico en la decoración y olía a alguna esencia de vainilla y almendra, nos atendió la recepcionista que no debía de pasar los 30 años, Alice se acercó a ella para indicarle que teníamos una cita apartada.

-Muy buenos días señoritas me podrían dar sus nombres?-Alice se apresuró para acercarse hasta la amable recepcionista y darle nuestros datos.

-Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan ayer llame para apartar las citas.-

-Bien por lo que puedo ver aquí señorita Alice Brandon usted tiene una sesión de baños con aguas preparadas y a la señorita Swan la atenderá uno de los mejores masajistas que disponemos, Tanya ve y busca por favor a Edward y a Jasper, espero que disfruten de su estadía aquí y nuestros masajistas las hagan disfrutar- nos dijo la muy amable muchacha al voltearme me doy cuenta que se acercan a nosotras 2 hombres sumamente guapos rubios con unos muy buen formados cuerpos.

-Nos mandaste a llamar Jessica?-hablo el rubio de ojos azules.

-Así es Jasper, ella es la señorita Alice Brandon aparto una cita contigo.

-Señorita Alice, Jasper Hale a sus servicios acompáñeme por favor – le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo, mientras que el otro chico me penetraba con una mirada observando mi cuerpo con una sonrisa formada con sus muy carnosos labios.

-Edward tu atenderás a la Señorita Isabella Swan-mire al rubio número 2, no me había dado cuenta lo intensos que podrían a llegar ser esos ojos verdes.

-Edward Cullen a sus servicios señorita Swan acompáñeme por favor- Dijo con una voz muy varonil y profesional, tomo mi mano y deposito un suave beso en ella, un extraño escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo…

Me condujo por el pasillo al que paso Alice hace rato guiándome a lo que parecía ser una sala , entramos por la puerta y la cerro con el pestillo, allí dentro se encontraba una cama de masajes, un estante de madera donde habían todo tipo de cremas, sales y exfoliantes, un mueble de cuero negro y una salita de estar.

-Señorita puede pasar al baño a cambiarse, tome- me entrego una bata blanca muy esponjosa y cómoda, oh por dios tenía que estar desnuda enfrente de este dios griego? Creo que comenzaría a hiperventilar dentro de poco.

Entre por la otra puerta que se encontraba al lado del estante y comencé a desprenderme de mi ropa un escalofriante frio me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, cuando estuve envuelta en la bata dispuesta a salir, estaba nerviosa no podía negarlo como Alice me podía hacer pasar por esto? Si, tenía que admitir que me sentía súper intimidada por Edward no sé por qué pero había algo en el que me atraía demasiado, joder bella te casaras con tu mejor amigo dentro de 5 días, contrólate!

Al salir me miraba de una forma burlona por lo que fruncí el ceño.

-Señorita…- lo corte antes de que empezara a hablar.

-Bella por favor- no hay nada que me molestara más que me dijeran señorita cuando era lo que menos me sentía.

- Ok bella recuéstate en la cama boca abajo por favor y quítate la bata- dijo con un tono medio juguetón, genial creo que a estas alturas ya debería estar más que roja, hice lo que me pidió y se me quedo mirando un poco más de lo normal, ¿era mi idea o me estaba mirando mi pequeña mariposa fucsia que tengo tatuada en la cadera derecha?

-Que linda!, acuéstate en la cama bella- hice lo que me pidió y sentí como se me erizaban los vellos de la piel, definitivamente el momento más bochornoso de toda mi vida.

El solo pensar que este hermoso hombre me mire el cuerpo desnudo me hace retorcerme en agonía no era muy afortunada; era súper delgada, mis senos no son demasiado grandes y mi trasero tampoco solo que Alice dramatiza y exagera todo más de la cuenta, además tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Note como se aplicaba en las manos una de las tantas cremas que tenía en el estante y comenzó a pasar sus manos por mis hombros masajeando y acariciando mi piel con sus suaves y expertas manos…

-Relájate Bella estas muy tensa- no sé qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero comenzaba a sentirme relajada, cerré los ojos y se me escapo un vergonzoso suspiro cuando rozo sus dedos por los costados de mis senos.

Comenzó a masajear toda mi espalda relajando mis músculos tensos pero de pronto sentí como poco a poco fue bajando sus manos y las fue pasando por lo que era mi trasero?

-Permítame decirle señorita que usted tiene una piel fantásticamente suave- sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda haciendo que cada caricia fuera una deliciosa tortura para mí.

-Dese la vuelta- Hice lo que me pidió aun con los ojos cerrados. Sentí como se acercaba cuando de pronto me olio la piel sonoramente y eso provoco un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo…

-Me encantan estos pechos son perfectos- me susurro en el oído, ¿era normal que un masajista hiciera estos comentarios? Comenzaba a asustarme…

Esto no está bien, no es normal me levante y lo mire fijamente en la cara.

-Disculpa, ¿me estás dando un masaje o te estas aprovechando de la situación? -Dije en un tono sarcástico.

-Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo señorita, me ordenaron estrictamente relajarla ya que, por lo que se ha encontrado un poco tensa estos días-lo decía de un tono completamente descarado y burlón.

-Pues le digo que soy una mujer comprometida y me casare dentro de 5 días y creo que se está tomando más atribuciones de las debidas ¡Me voy!- comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta cuando se me acerco me tomo por los brazos y me pego a una pared, pude sentir como su erección se rozaba con mi muy sensible intimidad allí abajo y entonces note que iba completamente desnuda-.

¡Genial!

-Isabella solo dime que no me deseas y entonces te dejare ir. En los años que llevo trabajando aquí nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti, siente lo duro que me tienes muñeca y yo sé que te gusta puedo ver el deseo en tus ojos-.

Se me escapo un lastimoso jadeo al escuchar eso, el muy desgraciado tenía razón lo deseaba, más que eso mi coño pedía a gritos que lo atendiera

-Que otros métodos de relajación tienes Edward?- Pude notar como se le escapaba una hermosa sonrisa que me daba a mostrar sus perfectos dientes y creo que mi respiración comenzaba a fallar.

-Muchos más de los que te imaginas Isabella, ahora a la cama-

Cuando me soltó de su agarre y me dirigí hacia la cama mis piernas comenzaban a temblar era una gelatina en sus manos, me acosté esperando algún acercamiento de el pero simplemente camino hacia su estante y agarro lo que parecía ser una crema exfoliadora, tomo un poco y la paso por mis pechos sentí como me quemaba estaba fría y comenzó a esparcirla, por mi abdomen, por mis piernas las cuales se quedó exfoliando y acariciando cada una, me tenía en una deliciosa agonía y más cuando subió por mis muslos y acaricio mi entrepierna, mi sexo estaba necesitado y muy mojado y el solo se dignaba a acariciarme?

-Edward por favor…-

-Por favor que Isabella?-dijo en un tono burlón

-Tómame con tus deliciosas manos y hazme tuya lo necesito…- El placer me tenía nublada por completo.

-Lo que usted desee señorita- sus manos subieron hasta llegar a mi sexo el cual palpito cuando sus dedos rozaban mis pliegues y yo me mojaba más.

-Le gusta lo que le estoy haciendo señorita?

-Si tus manos son una puta tentación

Se subió en la cama y se colocó encima de mi agarro mi rostro y me acerco a sus deliciosos labios besándome apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua y mezclándola con la mía, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo y apretándolo más a mi le quite la camisa desabotonando cada botón de ella y me di cuenta que si vestido era un dios griego desnudo era el cuerpo soñado de cualquier mujer.

-Estás muy vestido maldición- le dije completamente frustrada.

- Hey! Las niñas buenas no dicen groserías y tranquila que eso se arregla-se levantó y de un tirón bajo sus pantalones y su bóxer a la vez liberando así su potente erección que se erguía muy orgullosa frente a mí.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-asentí- Ahora levántate y pégate en la pared quiero follarte en ella preciosa.

Me levante y camine hacia la pared, Edward tomo mis piernas e hizo que las rodeara en sus caderas, se colocó un preservativo y de una sola estocada entro en mi fuerte y profundo haciéndome jadear vergonzosamente, desde que estaba comprometida con Jacob me había negado absolutamente a tener relaciones con él porque simplemente no lo quería, no lo deseaba, pero Edward despertaba en mi a esa zorra interior que tenía y no sabía que poseía.

Se movía con una deliciosa destreza, mientras me besaba para callar mis gemidos.

Un delicioso cosquilleo apareció por todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y mientras más duro entraba más placer sentía, me tenía en un remolino de sensaciones que no podía soportar.

-Estoy... cerca... ahhh... dios no creo que aguante mucho- apenas eran entendibles mis palabras.

-Aguanta un poco más! Diablos Isabella qué coño tan estrecho tienes joder podría estar en este puto paraíso y no cansarme nunca-esas palabras me pusieron más cachonda de lo que ya estaba.

-Ahh... Edward no aguanto-

-Estos serán los mejores 60 segundos de tu vida, dámelo córrete para mí- lo decía entre jadeos y simplemente me deje llevar y maldición! Que deliciosa sensación estaba temblando y retorciéndome del placer tan agonizante que sentía, si no es porque Edward me sostenía me hubiese caído ya que mi cuerpo era toda una gelatina en estos momentos.

Sentí como Edward se tensaba dentro de mí y obtenía el también su liberación mientras jadeaba en mi oreja.

-Creo que ahora si estoy relajada en todos los sentidos de la palabras.- cuando se separó de mi sentí un extraño vacío allí abajo, se quitó el preservativo y lo tiro en el bote de la basura.

-Se nota nena, tienes la cara un letrero de bien follada, ahora dime sientes algún remordimiento por tu compromiso con Jake?- y comenzó a reírse descaradamente, esperen Jake!

-Como sabes su nombre?- pregunte perpleja

-BELLA DESPIERTAA!

-¿BELLA ESTAS BIEN?-Gritaba Alice

Me incorpore rápidamente en la cama con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mirando a todos lados y simplemente veía mi habitación en total orden y escuchaba los gritos de Alice desde la puerta del apartamento

-Entonces Fue un sueño jodeeer!

-Bella me preocupas abre la puerta!-

- YA VOY ALICE -Grite-

Sentía un poco de desilusión y a la vez tranquilidad, sí que necesitaba relajarme el stress me tenía agobiada

Me levante de la cama para abrirle la puerta a Alice

-Dios mío bella me tenías súper preocupada- dijo y se abalanzo a abrazarme

-Lo siento Alice me quede dormida-

-Hey estas bien? Te noto un poco acelerada- pregunto con un deje de preocupación-

-Si es solo el stress-

-Entonces arréglate y no perdamos tiempo no podemos llegar tarde a la cita!

Una cita, una cita que ahora me tenía jodidamente nerviosa ya que no sabía lo que me esperaría allí

No seas ilusa Isabella, que tu falta de coger no te altere las hormonas! Me decía mi conciencia, si Edward existiera todo fuera diferente, o no?


End file.
